1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Premature Endings
"Premature Endings", Way to Die #1000, is the seventh and final death to be featured in "Sor-Dead Affair", which aired along with "Locked and Low-Dead" as the one-hour season finale on February 29, 2012. Plot Most of Sharon Levy Memorial Hospital's patients were dying of different causes ranging from germs, toxins, injury, illness, catastrophe, calamity, and their own stupidity. There was one patient, however, that stood out from the rest; he is dying peacefully from old age. He is at the end of a long and healthy life, having been faithful to his friends and family. His daughter, who was oblivious to the other patients, was the only person to see him go, and while she's sad to see him pass on, she's glad to know that he's going to a much better place. List of deaths shown Before meeting with the patient dying peacefully *Work Of Fart *Titty Titty Bang Bang *Wrin-Killed *'Dis Still Killed 'Em *Boris Bititoff *Sumowed *Dead Meat-Eorite *Board Stiff *Hammer Head *Pop Goes The Cholo *Road Killed After meeting with the patient dying peacefully *Super Zero *Dead Mime ☺ *Nine Inch Nailed *Tow F.U. *Dead Necked *Bush Whacked 3: Waxed Off *Dead Light Green Light *Cham-Pained *Heart Beat Down *Strang-Girled *Her Own Damn Fault!!! *As-Capped *Shop Till You Drown *Less Is Mormon *Dough!!! *Velvet Dope *Extinguished *Chain On You *Rhymes With "Rich" *Miner Injuries *Branched Out *Ex'D Ex *Spit-Ill *Homie's Dead Trivia *This Way to Die reaches the bottom of the list at #1000. *This death has no interviewees, as dying of old age is one of the most common ways to die in real life. In many developed countries, almost everyone who dies does so due to complications related to age. *Like Ichiboned, this death is sometimes considered one of the most heartwarming, as all the people involved died from a normal situation that could happen to anyone, and the people involved had not done anything morally wrong or stupid beforehand. *As the 1000th and final Way to Die, it reflects on some of the previous deaths shown throughout the series. *The main deceased character in this death is the only one to not have died from any injuries, catastrophes, germs, toxins, or even illnesses. *This is the second death from 2011 featured in this series, but "Apocalypse Harley" is still the youngest, 34 days away. *This Way to Die was supposed to be the series finale, but 1000 Ways to Die was renewed for another season. It was instead featured in the finale of Season 3. *For some reason, in the Spanish dub of the series, Sharon Levy Memorial Hospital is depicted to have been located in London, England (the setting for Ex-Squeezed), but it's doubtful that this is true. *The intro to this death is in motion. *I am sorry, You people on this show will be missed (if not if fictionally), 1000 Ways To Die is renewing all new seasons. Foreign names *'Finales Prematuros' (Premature Endings) - Latin American and Spanish dubs. *'Es geht auch Friedlich '(It also goes Peacefully) - German dub Segment Nicknames *Long Goodbye (Spike TV website) *Goodbye, Farewell and Amen *A Peaceful Ending *The Last Death Standing :( Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Death by Natural Causes Category:Dying Peacefully Category:Original Episodes Category:Innocent People Category:People Crying after Victims Died Category:Witnesses after death Category:Good People Category:Undeserved deaths Category:Love Category:Hospital Deaths Category:Polite Humans Category:Animated Intro/Outro Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Intervieweeless Deaths Category:Death Narration Category:Death by illness Category:Death by sickness Category:Death by Old Age Category:Deaths Without CGI